A Twist in the Road
by FaithHopeHarmony
Summary: Alec and Magnus come to twist in the road. Everything they are to eachother will be tested. Will their relation ship surivive what ever has cause Alec to leave? Can Magnus fix the problem and assure Alec that everything will be okay?
1. Calm

Magnus walked into the apartment to see Alec pacing the room. It was not an unusual sight for Magnus, he often came home to see Alec deep in thought, pacing throughout the room. However today was different. Anger and rage seemed to pulsate off of Alec. His hands kept flexing and then making fists, breaking the routine only to run his hands through his hair in frustration. He was muttering to himself. But even with the heightened hearing of a warlock Magnus could not make out what words were passing over his loves lips.

The shadow hunter didn't seem to notice Magnus's arrival. Instead he continued pacing and muttering and clenching and unclenching his hands. Never in his life had Alec been this upset. Anger, betrayal, confusion, sadness… Alexander Lightwood did not know what he felt.

The sound of someone clearing their throat woke him from his trance. Magnus. Magnus was here. No matter what the warlocks presence had always seemed to calm him.

His eyes flicked towards the warlock in a way that could only be described as animalistic. Magnus's eyes widened as he registered just how upset Alec was. His eyes, his eyes said it all. Yet what was causing these emotions in his lover he could not guess.

"Alec? Sweetheart what's wrong?" Magnus made a step towards Alec only to be find Alec in turn take a step backwards. "Alec?"

"I…I can't. Mags I cant calm down." He ran his a shaking hand through his hair violently. "I'm just so… Angel! I don't even know what I feel!"

Alec swerved on his heels and began pacing again, farther from the confused warlock.

Magnus attempted to remain calm. "Alexander just tell me what happened and we can work it out. Everything will be fine I promise."

"No!" Magnus jumped at Alec's harsh word, regret immediately filling Alec's eyes. "I… I just need to blow off some steam. I shouldn't have come here… sorry."

Alec made a move to leave the apartment but Magnus grabbed his arm. "You know darling, I have a way to blow off steam that will be beneficial to the both of us…" He spoke suggestively.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut tight. "No, Mags. I need to hunt. I need to kill something. All I think about is killing something. I just need to get out. I'll see you later."

Magnus put his arm out, blocking the exit from Alec. "Well then I will come with you. You don't have any backup and I'm sure as hell not letting you go hunt alone."

Alec pushed past his arm roughly. "No! You will not come. Just let me go!"

To be honest, Magnus was shocked. He gripped him arm where Alec had shoved him in pain. Never, never in all the time he had known Alec had he ever been violent. He was never the one who killed the demons, that was Jace. And Alec sure as hell had never hurt him. He loved him. But this, this was not the loving Alec, and Magnus was scared.

Alec clenched his jaw as he saw the hurt and fear in Magnus's face. "I…I'm sorry" His voice broke, "I just need to be alone right now. I don't trust myself right now. I don't trust myself with you." Alec meet the eyes of the man he loved one last time, "I will call you later…" And he left. Leaving a shell-shocked and confused warlock in his wake.

**Well? Thoughts comments? Leave them here!**


	2. Alone

**Two chapters in one day will probably never happen again. But I just two reviews in record time so I'm feeling generous. Also this one doesnt really constitute its own chapter really so I would feel like a mean person to post this then wait a while to post the next chapter. **

**Calea and Guest, I don't think that this will solve the whole cliffhanger issue… but yeah. Thanks for the reviews. They make me very happy. **

Magnus stood at the doorway staring down the staircase Alec has just descended down. He could barely comprehend what had just happened he was so shocked. Sure he and Alec had had fights, but this? It wasn't even a fight and yet Alec had raised his voice louder than he ever had before. He had give Magnus and now growing bruise on his arm. What on earth could have caused his angel to act like this?

Eventually Magnus was able to pull his thoughts together enough to move back into the apartment and sit down on the couch. The warlock stared down at his arm and his eyes welled up, but he refused to cry. He wasn't some abused housewife; he was a high warlock for Lilith sake. He could defend himself from any aggressor. Aggressor… Alec? No. It just didn't make sense. Alec loved him and would never hurt him, not intentionally at least.

Magnus pulled himself together enough to become immensely worried about his shadow hunter. Something bad must have happened. He drew a large breath in and slowly and shakily released it. He dug his phone out of his pocket and called Alec.

It went to voicemail after ringing a few times, Alec had ignored him but that would not stop him from leaving a message.

…beep… "Alec? Alexander, I don't know what is going on in that head of yours… But look, I love you. I want to help with whatever is upsetting you. Just, just be safe and come home. Come home soon. I love you darling."

Magnus slumped back against the plush sofa, dropping the phone from his hand. As he sat there trying to control his emotions Chairman made his way towards his master and settled himself on his stomach.

He sat there for hours well into the night, hopping that Alec would come home. Eventually he fell asleep there, only to wake up the next morning alone.

**Short I know. Sorry. Next chapter soonish I promise! It all depends on reviews *wink wink* **

**TTFN**


	3. Oblivion

**Wow guys. So many reviews! Thanks and enjoy.**

His phone rang at about 2:10 the day after Alec left.

Magnus was in a panic. He did not know where Alec was or what he was doing. Almost 24 hours he was gone.

He tried to give Alec some space and let him try and figure things out, hoping that he would come home to him for help eventually. At some point Magnus convinced himself that Alec was bleeding out on some street corner so he called Jace.

"Jace? It's Magnus. Look just cut the crap and tell me that Alec is okay. I just need to know." Magnus spit out his words with haste. There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"He's not physically hurt… if that's what you mean." Jace said slowly.

"Of course physically is what I mean. Wait… Do you know what happened? Why he was so upset?" Magnus stood up out of his seat in an attempt to devote more of his attention to the phone conversation.

"I know the gist. But look you need to talk to Alec. It's not my place to tell you what I know."

"Just tell me please! Alec won't take my calls."

"I'm sorry Magnus, I really am. But no. Goodbye." And he hung up. Leaving Magnus with more questions than he started with.

After that call Magnus broke down. Alec was gone and not answering his calls and he had no idea why. Alec had never shut him out like this. He was always the one that Alec trusted with all his secrets. And Magnus was terrified.

And then, the phone rang.

Magnus practically dove for it, not even bothering to check caller ID before he answered.

"Alexander?!"

"It's me Magnus."

"Are you okay? Why wont you take my calls? What going on?"

"Magnus I just called to tell that I'm not coming back."

"WHAT! What the hell do you mean your not coming back?"

"I… Look. I just. *sigh* I need to work some things out okay. I promise I'm safe. I just need time."

"No. Alec that is unacceptable. Tell me where you are or come home. Those are your options!"

"I am sorry Magnus. Goodbye…"

"No! No Alec don't hang up! Don't go! Alec…" The line went dead. Magnus's knees gave out and suddenly he was on the ground gasping for breath. He was so confused. He didn't know what was going on and Alec…the way he said goodbye, it wasn't just ending a phone call. He sounded like he was saying goodbye forever. The mere thought of never seeing Alexander again brought Magnus to tears. He cried. And he cried, until he had not tears left.

After weeping his heart out on the floor for devil knows how long he got up and grabbed the first bottle he came across, whiskey, and he drank. He drank until he couldn't remember his own name anymore. Yet none of it seemed to dull the pain of the love of his life leaving him without any explanation. So he drank more. And eventually he passed out. Finally free of his thoughts, slipping into the blissful oblivion that was unconsciousness.

**Kinda Depressing. Sorry. It gets better, eventually, promise. **


	4. Revelation

**Hello all! So a certain someone jumped the gun in pointing out that Magnus could have just done a tracking spell on Alec to find him. I didn't really exlplain that well in the last couple chapters and relized that when I got the review. It's kinda more explained why in this chapter but just for clarity's sake...**

**Magnus doesn't do a tracking spell basically because he knows Alec doesnt want to be found. He wants to respect his boyfriends wishes but also want to know what is up. So he is going to figure out what is going on and then go confront Alec. Because goin in blind hasnt worked well so far. **

**Hope that help! :) Enjoy!**

He woke slowly, blinking his way back into reality. With each second everything became clearer. He sat up slowly and made his way to the kitchen, snapping himself a latte as he sat down. Alec would never leave unless something or someone had done something to make him think he was doing the right thing.

Jace knew something, but not the whole story. Maybe he overheard something; an argument perhaps? Something that happened at the institute, which is where Alec was before he came home. Alec must have had an argument with his parents. It was doubtful Jace or Izzy could say something or would say something that would upset his angel to this degree.

He hastily threw on whatever clothes were closest to him, snapping them clean. He descended the stairs slamming the door behind him and went to hail a taxi. As he made his way to the institute he grew hesitant as to what he would actually do. Would he actually confront Maryse and Robert ? That had the potential to make the situation even worse; but he needed to know what was going on.

As Magnus entered the institute the question of confronting Alec's parents became irrelevant.

As he made his way into the main living room he was met with the sight of Isabelle Lightwood arguing with a petite blonde. The girl was admittedly beautiful, however her current status on the receiving end of Isabelle's wrath showed Magnus that she was not a friend.

Throughout his time with Alexander he and Isabelle had grown close. All though she admittedly had caused a number of problems for his love, she always meant well. He trusted her judgment and if she did not like this girl, neither did he.

The girls stopped talking when he entered the room. "Magnus" Izzy said, looking relieved. "Please tell me he's come home" She so looked hopeful, Magnus really hated to crush her.

"No, Isabelle he hasn't."

"Well… then do a tracking spell! Find my brother and bring him home!"

Magnus sighed. "Look Izzy, he was really upset when he came over and I don't want to confront him without knowing what to say to him. He won't talk to me. That's why I'm here to—" Magnus was cut off by the unfamiliar girl.

"Isabelle! Who is this…" her face was filled with some amount of disgust, "this warlock, and what business does he have looking for Alexander?" The girl demanded.

Izzy turned around pissed; Magnus himself was enraged by this girl calling HIS angel Alexander. "He has a hell of a lot more business with Alec than you do bitch. So why don't you run along back to whatever hole you came from."

The girl's face filled with red. "Alexander will be MY husband so YOU better get the fuck over it." With that she stormed out of the room, leaving silence in her wake.

Magnus eyebrows shot up. "Wait what!" He said after a pause. He looked towards Isabelle with confusion. "Yeah. This girl and my… parents… have decided that she will marry Alec." Isabelle face full of distain as she spat out her words. "However this bitch," She said cocking her head towards the girl, "Simply can't understand that it isn't going to happen.

Magnus nodded his head slowly, "So that's why Alec was upset? Why didn't he just say no?"

Isabelle looked exhausted all of a sudden. "He did. But my parents… they said some things and… Alec… I don't even know. I can't imagine what he must be going through. He really needs you right now Magnus. He may not realize it but he does."

With that Magnus said goodbye and headed back to his apartment to sort the situation out.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Betrayal

Alec was pacing around his small room at some sleazy motel. As much as it pained him to leave Magnus he knew it was necessary. He was doing this to protect Magnus. Protect Magnus. Magnus. Alec kept repeating this mantra in his head over and over. He was barley hanging on to his sanity as is. He was doing this for Magnus. He sat down on the bed and grabbed the knife.

*Flashback*

"No! I will not marry her!" Alec stood in his parent's office in the Institute.

"Alexander" His mother said firmly. "We have let you carry on this… affair… with the warlock long enough. It is time for you to grow up an accept your responsibilities."

Alec stood his ground, refusing to back down to his parents.

"His name is Magnus and I will not leave him. I love HIM. Him not her."

This time it was his father that spoke. "Alec we are a dying breed. Even with the mortal cup, are numbers still dwindle. You have a responsibility to your race to marry and have children. Now you will end things with the warlock and marry a WOMAN."

"Yeah well I hate to break it to you but even if I married a woman I would not be having children. Unfortunately for you a don't swing that way."

Alec knew that he was pushing it, but he could not stop. What they wanted was insane! He would never leave Magnus. He would never marry a woman. And he sure as hell would never sleep with a woman.

Maryse reached into the top drawer of the desk and dropped a file on the desk in front of Alec.

"Alec I am sorry but you don't have a choice. You have brought this family shame long enough. It is time for you to bring honor back to the lightwood name. You have the chance to make us a respectable shadow hunter family again. Not the disgrace of a family with the (I cant even type the f word, too much hate) for a son."

Alec gasped. It felt like he had been slapped. He always knew his parents disapproved but hearing them vocalize it was heart wrenching.

"Either you marry Mara or we will be forced to act." Robert said pushing the file towards Alec."

"Are you blackmailing me?" Alec asked, astounded they would stoop so low.

Maryse looked towards him pleadingly, "Alec you are leaving us with no choice. Please, please just marry the girl. Angel see the warlock in secret, just marry her."

Alec shook his head slowly. Then looked towards the file. Opening it he recognized photos of Magnus. Written reports of, witnesses? A report on a murder…

"This isn't even real! It's fake, Magnus didn't do this."

"It doesn't matter, it's enough for the clave to arrest him."

Alec ground his teeth together. "Even if you arrest him he will be found innocent. The clave isn't stupid, they will see through this."

"Don't be foolish boy, you know that this is enough to get that scum a death sentence" Sneered Robert.

Alec's heart stopped. They were threatening… to kill…No no no. Tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them spill. He looked at his mother dead in the eye.

"How. Could. You."

"Just marry her baby please and this will all go away. Everything will be normal again." The woman pleaded desperately with the son she was betraying. "Just marry her and he will be fine."

Alec was silent. Thoughts rushing through his head. Escape routes… a way out… no.

"I…If I leave Magnus… you wont hurt him?"

"And if you marry Mara, he will fall off the claves radar."

After a few minutes Alec squeezed his eyes together. "Fine."

**I am so sorry. It honestly easier to write this way. I am in no way trying to be cruel I swear. **

**Please review… *backs up slowly*... bye…**


	6. Alexander

Magnus considered calling Alec to ask where he was but he decided against it.

The tracking spell was completed in record time. His Angel was in some motel just outside the city.

Alec was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He knew in his heart that he could never marry and woman. He knew that he could never leave Magnus for a woman, even if it was to save him. He knew the unbearable pain it would cause Magnus to see him with someone else, and Alec just could not do that to him.

He came to the conclusion that he only had one option. If he was gone, his parents would not be able to force him to marry Mara and he would not have to break Magnus's heart by ending things with him. Magnus could live knowing that he had loved him above all else. But he would have to leave Magnus.

He knew that this was inevitable so he was going to do it in a way he believed would cause Magnus the least amount of pain.

He had to die…

The realization brought him to his feet…

Then he was reaching for a blade…

Slowly he began to drag the razor sharp metal across his wrists…

Once they were both cut open he grabbed the pad of paper on the nightstand table and began to write a final note to the love of his now ending life.

As he signed goodbye on the now full sheet, tear fell down his face. He took out his stele and drew a shaky rune on the bottom corner.

Just as his eyes began to slide shut the paper went up in flames, sighing at the thought of his warlock he began to sink into the darkness that seemed to be calling him. Then finally his eyes shut.

In his state of unconsciousness he didn't hear the sound of a portal opening. He did not feel Magnus lifting him from his position on the ground, or when he was placed on the bed. He did however feel the searing pain of magic healing his wounds shut. His mind clouded with the sound of Magnus's soft voice…

_"Oh Alexander…"_


	7. Unread

**Yeah… So that happened, and I have taken forever to update, I apologize. Also, it's my birthday so you all have to forgive me. **

The Letter sat unnoticed by the door of the room, brushed to the side as Magnus rushed in to a bleeding and unconscious Alec. Had the letter been read, the confused warlock may have been able to piece why his shadow hunter had done this. But he didn't read it. His eyes had not left the pale boy in the hours that he had been at the motel. But if he had… the letter would read:

Dearest Magnus,

I guess I will start by saying how sorry I am to do this to you but I can see no other option. I am not sure if you have figured this out by now, although I am sure you know most of it, my parents have arranged my marriage.

God Mags, I really thought that they had accept me. Accepted us. How wrong I was. So wrong, so stupid. I was deluded to think that I suppose. And I am sorry. I should have seen this coming. Maybe if I had we could still be together, happy.

They said I had to marry her. And they said horrible things about me, about you. No matter what though Magnus I wouldn't have done it. I wouldn't leave you. I could never be with anyone else.

But Angel, Magnus they said they would kill you, have the clave kill you. I couldn't stop them. I don't know how but they have evidence that will get you executed for crimes I know in my heart you did not commit. They framed you. The people who are supposed to love and support me.

So I said I would do it. Marry her that is. Accept I couldn't, I couldn't break up with you. I couldn't look you in the eyes and tell you I wanted to break up, that I didn't love you. Because I do. I love you so fucking much that I don't know what to do with myself sometimes.

So I had to leave. I hope you understand. Because my fucking parents have no reason to hurt you if I am dead. My family wont have to deal with my 'disgraceful nature' anymore. I had too. To save you.

I know this will make you furious. And be mad at me. Hate me if it makes this easier for you. All I want is for you to be happy. You will get over me. You will live on your fabulous glitter filled life. And you will fall in love again. And I give you my permission. I know that when we were alive we always fought about that, you moving on. But Mags, I realize now that I was being selfish, I wanted you all to myself. But I can't have you all to myself, so I want you to be happy, be happy without me.

I will always love you. From wherever I end up. Always.

Ever Yours,

Alexander


	8. Stay

Jace, Izzy and Clary all arrived at Magnus's apartment mere minutes after receiving a call demanding their presence. Before they even had a chance to knock Magnus whipped the door open.

The Warlock's eyes were crazy, bloodshot and blazing. He had a death grip on Alec's, who was standing behind him, wrist.

He in turn yanked each one of his visitors into the main room of the apartment all while dragging Alec somewhat violently behind him.

Alec himself wore an indiscernible expression, a mixture of pain, sadness and anger. Though it was unclear if recent events where the cause or if the feelings where directed towards the warlock that had such a strong hold on his wrist.

Slowly Clary asked "What is going on…"

Magnus seemed not to hear the question. Instead he forced Alec down into the chair opposite the couch in the room.

Alec shot him a look of anger. Magnus returned the expression with a look of his own, one that caused Alec's face to resign itself to what was happening.

Neither men had yet to speak. And then suddenly Magnus did.

Maintaining a hard look at Alec he ordered " You will stay in this chair. In OUR apartment. And they" gesturing to the three shadow hunters "are going to watch you."

Spinning around with much less flare that the group had become accustomed to he managed to grind out words that seemingly caused him pain. "You all will watch him. No questions. Just watch him. For fucks sake no funny business. He doesn't move, he doesn't touch ANYTHING, you ALL keep him in your sights. Understood?!"

"YES!" The three all shot out, all mildly intimidated by the sparks of blue being emitted from Magnus's hands as he spoke.

The Magnus turned on his heels and marched out the door, shouting that he would be back.

All eyes turned questioningly towards Alec, who groaned softly and put his head in his hands, newly acquired scars hidden from view.


End file.
